


Little Plastic Stars

by wtf_crow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_crow/pseuds/wtf_crow
Summary: Hinata smiled at the memory, goosebumps forming over his skin.  He shook his head and finished his counting. 25, there were 24 stuck to the ceiling and one stuck on the wall near his head.  Hinata rolled his shoulders and rubbed his neck tiredly. The nightmare tonight wasn’t as bad as it had been the previous nights.  He never remembered them.  All Hinata knew was the familiar sense of dread and fear that would make his heart beat so loud he swore it reverberated around the room.  They always made his back rigid and tears flow down his cheeks freely and every night just as his body began to tremble Kageyama would pull him impossibly close.  His shirt sleeve always smelled clean, like laundry that had been freshly washed; but his chest smelled like lavender.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 43





	Little Plastic Stars

Hinata had been sitting there for what felt like hours. Counting the plastic glow in the dark stars he had stuck to the ceiling when they had first moved in. He had seen them at the store and tossed them into the cart while Kageyama had been looking for sheets. He had grumbled about them at first eyeing Hinata before rolling his eyes and choosing navy blue sheets. “So you won’t stain them.” he said. When they got home Hinata had practically leaped out of the car and grabbed the 2 of the grocery bags. It wasn’t long before Kageyama had wandered into the room, bracing himself against the doorframe, a scowl on his face as Hinata stood on their bed and leaped to stick them to the ceiling.  
“Your feet are filthy, get them off of the bed.” Kageyama grumbled. He had been watching with distaste, his arms crossed across his chest for a little over 5 minutes now. Hinata shook his head and continued his task as his partner looked on with a tired look on his face.  
“I wouldn’t have struggled if you just helped me.” said Hinata plopping onto the bed with one single star left in his hand. The ceiling looked full now, just like his bedroom did when he lived with his parents. He heard Kageyama’s footsteps approach slowly and caught a glimpse of the smirk on the taller man’s face as he snatched the last star out of Hinata’s hand and stuck it somewhere on the wall above their heads instead of the ceiling. Hinata couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Leave it to the stubborn setter to do something like this.  
“There I helped you.” muttered Kageyama as he plopped down onto the bed next to Hinata. They layed there together just looking at the silly plastic stars in silence.  
“They look pretty.” whispered Kageyama enveloping Hinata’s hand in his own.  
“I know.” Hinata sighed softly and gripped Kageyama’s hand tighter. This was going to be their new home and he couldn’t imagine being more at peace. 

Hinata smiled at the memory, goosebumps forming over his skin. He shook his head and finished his counting. 25; there were 24 stuck to the ceiling and one stuck on the wall near their heads. Hinata rolled his shoulders and rubbed his neck tiredly. The nightmare tonight wasn’t as bad as it had been the previous nights. He never remembered them. All Hinata knew was the familiar sense of dread and fear that would make his heart beat so loud he swore it reverberated around the room. They always made his back rigid and tears flow down his cheeks freely. And every night just as his body began to tremble Kageyama would pull him impossibly close. His shirt sleeve always smelled clean, like laundry that had been freshly washed; but his chest smelled like lavender. It was always somehow lavender. Most days the lingering smell of Kageyama would lull him to sleep, but tonight was harder and for the first time in a while Kageyama wasn't here.  
Kageyama should have been in bed tonight but he had to study. Finals were coming up and the dark haired man had insisted that his studying was important. He spent many nights at their kitchen table, nose buried in his books and headphones playing soft music as he tapped his pen on the table. Hinata often sat with Kageyama as he studied, he would eye the way the setter would nod his head as he comprehended a new piece of material and then reach for Hinata’s hand whenever something made no sense. Hinata would sit under the dim light of the lamp, his eyes threatening to close. Kageyama would often have to poke at Hinata’s eyelid to wake him up. There had even been a time they had both fallen asleep at the kitchen table and Kageyama had drooled all over Hinata’s hand somehow but they tried not to talk about it too much.  
He shook his head and looked at the dim light streaming from the crack in the door. He realized if Kageyama hadn’t come to bed he must have carried Hinata all the way from the kitchen to the bed leaving him none the wiser. Kageyama’s final was tomorrow. Hinata didn’t know whether or not it would be okay but after counting 24 stars and then 1 more about a thousand times he finally decided to get up. His legs were all wobbly and the floor was cold on his bare feet. The smaller man shook out his hair in front of the mirror and followed the glow of the light coming from the kitchen hoping to god he didn’t look half dead. When he saw Kageyama sitting there, tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration, Hinata almost walked back into the bedroom. As he took a step back he saw his boyfriend straighten up and turn to look over at him.  
“Hey you okay?” he asked, a look of concern taking over his features. Hinata nodded his head as Kageyama rubbed his eyes and turned his body to look at a disheveled looking Hinata. Kageyama’s hair looked soft in this light, a little piece that defied gravity casting a small shadow on the wall behind him. “Hey?” he asked again, taking his headphones off and opening up his arms beckoning Hinata closer. Hinata nodded again walking slowly towards Kageyama, not saying a word as the smile on his face grew.  
“Hi silly.” he whispered, grasping Hinata’s hand tightly and pulling his partner down onto his lap so they were face to face. Hinata buried his face into Kageyama’s neck, breathing in deeply. His skin smelled like lavender and it was soft, Hinata had to fight the temptation to run his lips up and down Kageyama’s neck. “Gonna talk about it?” asked Kageyama leaning his head back slightly to look at Hinata. Hinata held on tighter, burying his face in Kagyema’s shoulder. Kageyama sighed and continued running his hand up and down Hinata’s back lightly, his boyfriend’s hands felt familiar even through the fabric of his shirt.  
“Just a hug.” Hinata murmured. Pressing their lips to Kageyama’s throat making the black haired man pause for a second. Kageyama threaded his fingers into Hinata’s hair and tugged slightly before lightly massaging scalp. “You can tell me.” Kageyama cooed at him. His hands tugged Hinata even closer to him. Hinata swore he could hear his boyfriend’s through his shirt.  
“You can trust me.” Kageyama whispered. He tugged on Hinata’s hair again trying to meet his eyes. He saw a lopsided awkward grin on Kageyama’s face and he couldn’t help but let out a little scoff. Kageyama scowled slightly before he pressed a small kiss to Hinata’s forehead and lingered there before speaking. He brought his hand and rubbed the pad of his thumb along Hinata’s cheek.  
“You can trust me because I love you. Because even though you’ve hit me in the head with the ball several times I will love you.” Kageyama said sincerely. Hinata chuckled and pressed a small kiss to Kageyama’s lips. They were warm and soft and tasted a little like tea. Kageyama pulled back and continued his cheeks tinged pink. “You gained my trust. I want to have yours too.”  
Hinata looked at Kageyama, eyes wide and searching for the boy he had been when they had first met. That boy was gone and in his place was the man Hinata had fallen in love with. He nodded his head as Kageyam wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist squeezing tightly before shifting his grip to Hinata 's thighs and standing up.  
Hinata gasped, latching onto Kageyama’s neck praying he wouldn’t get dropped on his ass.  
“You’re hanging on too tightly dumbass relax.” hissed Kageyama.  
“Well put me down before you drop you big idiot!” insisted Hinata. He tried to wiggle out of his partner’s grip only for Kageyama to tighten his hold on Hinata’s thighs. “I won’t drop you. Now, shut up I’m taking you to bed. Here.” he leaned Hinata over a little so he could reach the switch and flick it off, leaving them in darkness. “ I’m here with you now and I’ll always be right down the hall.”  
Kageyama walked them to the bedroom, shutting the door and tucked his boyfriend in before taking his shirt off and sliding into bed. He pulled Hinata close, placing a kiss on his forehead and nose. “Go to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.” said Kageyama, throwing an arm over Hinata. Hinata scooted closer to Kageyama breathing in his scent again. He bit his lip and counted the stars one more time. No matter how tired he was, Hinata never forgot the one above right above their heads.


End file.
